A Family At Last
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Nessie was mysteriously dumped in a sewer as a baby. The Cullens have been desperately looking for her after she mysteriously vanished from the Cullen mansion. Nessie never had a family or a place to call home. What will happen when she is unknowingly reunited with her true family? What'll happen when she discovers her vampire heritage? Will they figure out why she was stolen?
1. On the Run

**Chapter 1: On the Run**

**Nessie's POV**

My sides were burning from the lack of oxygen. My legs were beginning to feel like they were on fire. But I couldn't give up for quite a few reasons.

The first reason is the the blaring sound of the sirens coming from police patrol cars that were chasing me.

The second reason is the two little kids I was taking care of. A little boy and a lite girl about two years old. Their names were Naomi and Noah. We lived in an old abandoned warehouse just outside of the city of Seattle. They're not mine biologically, but I still love them as such.

We didn't have homes or families that cared about us. I was abandoned in a sewer pipe when I was only a few months old. I was found by another homeless kid. She was probably about 16 or 17 when she found me. She took care of me and she raised me out here on the streets. In a way she was my mother. Her name was Angie. Sadly she died when I was 10 years old.

I'm not a criminal. At least I don't think of myself as a criminal. I'm a good person and all I want to do is help people. I could have been a smart girl if I had gone to school. I was already unusually smart for a kid that's been homeless her whole life. I'm fluent in two languages. English and Spanish. That is because out here on the streets I have encountered both languages all the time. I even learned sign language. I also know how to read and write, despite never having been to school. I can even do some math. The way my brain works is just really strange. I can figure out anything in less then half the time it takes most people.

I'm also unusually fast and strong. There is the other very weird thing about me. I drink blood. I get bloodthirsty. I mean that in a literal way. I get this really strong burning sensation in my throat and I have to drink blood. Which I usually steal from the hospitals.

Stealing. That's what landed me in my current predicament. I went to the grocery store and stole food and water. I stole enough food and water for Naomi, Noah, and myself. I take what I need to survive. That's why I don't consider myself to be a true criminal. I'm not hurting anyone. I don't threaten people when I steal from them. I don't take anything other then food, water, medicine, and the blood that my body needs for whatever reason.

No matter what though, I'm one of the most hated and wanted people in Seattle. Never have I been caught by the police. Not once in my 16 years have I been caught or arrested. That is a feat in itself. But lately escaping cops has been much more difficult. The reason? Well I'm currently about six months pregnant. I love the baby I'm carrying. I love my unborn baby with all my heart but right now he or she is making my life just a little bit harder. The extra weight is definitely taking it's toll on my body and I'm amazed I can even still run.

I saw an empty building and I quickly hid inside before the police can find me.

I heard the officers get out of their car and begin to search for me on foot.

"Where is _it_?" I heard one of them say.

Okay since when am I an _it_? I'm still human.

"She couldn't have gotten to far" the other guy said. "She looks pretty darn pregnant so she has to be tired by now. Hopefully that will work in our favor and we will finally catch her"

"Pregnant. Just what we need. More trash like her running around. Nothing but burdens to society"

I tried hard to fight the tears that were threatening to fall over. I didn't have any value or any worth in society's eyes. I was just trash. I guess that's all I ever was since the day I was born. I mean who dumps their baby in a sewer?

I felt my baby start to kick and I couldn't help but smile. I rubbed my bump in a soothing fashion.

"It's okay baby" I whispered. "We will be okay"

I hoped that the cops would hurry up and leave. It was already dark and there was still one more place that I needed to go. The hospital.

Naomi was really sick right now and she needed cough medicine badly. She was also running a temperature. If she didn't get medicine soon I was afraid of what would happen to her. She was really sick.

I finally heard them get in there car and leave. I breathed a huge sigh of relief.

I stepped out into the freezing, dark night. I walked toward the hospital. I only hoped that this would be easy this time. I didn't want to have to outrun anymore cops.

When I walked in the main entrance nobody took notice of me. I already knew exactly where to go so I didn't waste any time. I knew this hospital well.

I knew all of the doctors and all of the nurses that worked here. So it was a complete surprise to me when I saw a doctor that I had never seen before. He was young. Early 20s I would say. He had blond hair, strangely pale skin and an even more oddly colored set of golden eyes. He was inhumanely beautiful. His name tag read _Dr. Cullen. _What surprised me even more then his appearance was the way that he stared at me.

"Renesmee" his shocked voice said.

What. The. Hell. How the hell did he know my name?! Only a select group of people knew my name. The name Renesmee C. had been engraved on a bracelet I was wearing when Inwas dumped so callously. Hardly anyone knew that though.

When he started walking toward me I made a hasty retreat.

I made my way into the pharmacy and when I was sure that no one was looking I grabbed some of the medicine and stuffed it into my bag. Yes! Success!

"Hey it's her!" someone yelled. "Stop her!"

Oh hell!

I started to run as fast as I could.

I could hear the lady calling for backup. I ran and ran as fast as I could as more and more people started chasing me.

I ran toward an exit as fast as I could. I couldn't see really good as I ran out into the parking lot.

I came to a sudden halt when I slammed into what felt like an ice cold brick. It turned out to be a person. That strange Dr. Cullen guy that knew my name somehow.

He steadied me on my feet.

"Please help me" I begged. "I need to hide"

I was surprised by how quickly he agreed.

**Please Review**


	2. Carlisle

**Chapter 2: Carlisle **

**Nessie's POV**

If I were to tell you that I was not completely surprised that this man, who barely knew me, was helping me hide well then I would be lying. I honestly had no idea why he was helping me, or why I trusted him to help me. After all I did just commit a crime. I may not consider myself a criminal but in the eyes of the law I am.

He had me hide on the floor of his backseat...not the easiest thing to do when you're six months pregnant. I heard Dr. Cullen talking to the security guards as he drove right past them. Meanwhile I tried not to scream when I felt a very sharp jab to my rib. My baby continued to kick me relentlessly and well basically beat me up from the inside. Clearly he or she did not like the cramped position I was forcing him or her into.

"Okay you can get up now" Dr. Cullen said. I didn't hesitate to get up.

I began to rub the spots the baby had kicked because they were still hurting. My baby was a really strong kicker.

"Are you okay?" he asked me when he noticed the pain that I was in.

"I'm fine thanks. The baby just doesn't exactly agree with cramped positions"

"May I ask why you stole from the pharmacy?" he said. "I'm curious"

Wait, how did he know that? He wasn't there when I was robbing the pharmacy. How did he know that that was the reason that I was on the run?

"How did you know that?" I asked him.

"Because I saw you. But that doesn't answer the question of why you did it in the first place" he said.

"It's for this little girl I'm taking care of. We are homeless so we can't exactly-"

"Wait did you say that you're homeless?!" he shouted a little too loudly for my taste.

"Yeah, I'm homeless. I've been homeless for as long as I can remember. I've always lived out here on the streets of Seattle. Anyway, as I was saying since I'm homeless I can't exactly use legal means to get what I need so I steal. I only steal food, water, medicine, oh and clothes. Just the basic necessities of what I need to survive out here" I completely left out the part of stealing blood. He would probably think that I was crazy and have me committed if he knew that I drank blood. "Anyway I sort of took on these two little kids. They're both about two years old. One of them, well she is really really sick. I'm scared of what will happen to her" I explained.

"Well I'm going to help you" he said, whoa, what? Did he just say he was going to help me? Nobody ever wanted to help us homeless kids. We're nothing but burdens. Why would anyone ever want to help us?

"Why?" I asked him curiously.

"Because I cannot knowingly leave three kids to just fend for themselves out here. My conscious just would not allow me to do it. Especially knowing that one of them is sick and another one of them is pregnant"

"What about your family?" I said. "I mean wouldn't it bother them?" I asked him. Surely he would have to check in with his family first? Right?

"I'm sure that my family will be fine with it. My wife loves little kids and she loves helping people as well so I'm not worried about that. Now please just tell me where I have to go" he said.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen. Really, you have no idea how thankful I am for everything that you're doing"

He flashed me a heartwarming smile. "Just call me Carlisle. I'm not really one for formalities"

"Carlisle how did you know my name earlier? I heard you say my name and not many people know my name" I informed him. "oh and those who do know my name usually just call me Nessie, because my real name is too much of a mouthful"

"Oh, well, just a lucky guess" he said, looking really uncomfortable for some reason. I didn't believe him but I decided not to question it.

"So Nessie, where exactly are we going? "he asked me.

I was really street smart so I gave him very detailed information on how to get to the abandoned warehouse that we stayed in.

I panicked whenever I saw a patrol car nearby and I hid. I really hated the life that I lived. Absolutely hated it. I had to steal what I needed to live, yet I'm punished for it. Sure, I have never been caught by the police, but I have to always stay hidden whenever they're nearby. I worry when I see one. Evading the Seattle Police Department is something that I have gotten very good at, but it's still like a full time job. And if I ever did get caught I don't even want to know what my punishment would be.

"Nessie are you okay?" Carlisle asked me.

"I don't like police. I've been evading them since I was five years old, that's how old I was when I first started committing robberies. I have never ever been caught before and I just know that they're determined to catch me. Their failure to catch me has only made them grow more and more frustrated with time. I'm one of the most wanted people in Seattle right now" I explained to him. "Carlisle maybe you shouldn't even help me. I mean if you get caught helping me wouldn't they arrest you for harboring a fugitive? I wouldn't want you or your family to get in trouble because of me"

"Nessie don't worry about me or my family. We will be fine and so will you. Nothing is going to happen to you"

For having just met Carlisle I already liked him. I liked him a lot. Did he really care so much that he was willing to risk legal trouble for a strange homeless girl he just met?

Once we were on the outskirts of the city I began to feel a little bit safer and I was able to relax a little more.

"Nessie I'm sorry if I'm intruding here but I have to ask. Where is the father of your baby?" Carlisle asked me.

That was another subject that brought tears to my eyes and overwhelmed me with sadness. His name was Jose. He was my best friend growing up. He was from a Mexican immigrant family. They were here illegally. They struggled a lot financially.

As a kid I used to hang out with him and his family a lot. That's one of the main reasons that I became fluent in Spanish really quickly.

Anyway we both fell in love when we got older. Then he died a few months ago. He was hit by a speeding car. It wasn't until after he died that I found out that I was pregnant.

"Nessie?" Carlisle questioned.

"He's dead" I answered.

"Oh Nessie. I'm so sorry"

"It's okay" I said.

It wasn't long before we got to the warehouse. I got out of the car and went in by myself. Right away I felt a really small person attack me.

"Nessie!" Noah shouted excitedly. I hugged the little boy as tightly as I could.

"Where is Naomi?" I asked him.

"Over there" he pointed his small finger to the small corner of the building where I saw her laying there. She looked to be in even worse shape then what I had left her in.

When I touched her skin she was scorching hot. She was definitely in a much worse shape then I had left her in. She looked like she was barely conscious.

I picked her up and started to carry her to the car.

"Nessie where we going?" Noah asked as he followed me. I told him about Carlisle and how he was going to help us. That seemed to make the little guy happy.

I was surprised to find Carlisle waiting right outside his car. He took the girl from my arms and immediately a look of worry appeared on his face. I tried not to let that bother me to much.

"Her name is Naomi and this is her brother Noah" I explained to him.

"Carlisle what is wrong with her?" I asked, yet afraid to know the answer.

"How long has she been sick?" he asked me.

"Since about yesterday morning. That's when she first started coughing. It just got progressively worse" I said.

"I'm about 95 percent sure that she has a severe form of pneumonia. I just need to run some tests to confirm it"

I felt the worry spike in me again, but not for myself this time, for my little girl.

From there he drove to his house. It was a house that I had seen many many times throughout my life but never did I think that anyone owned it. It was a large, beautiful, magnificent looking house. It was also empty.

"Where is-"

"There all out right now but they will be back in a few hours. And no, they have no idea that your here. Nessie I'm going to run some tests on Naomi. Then I want to run some tests on you as well. I just want to make sure that you and your baby are healthy"

"Okay" I said.

While he was working on Nicole I decided to take a shower. Something that I rarely ever got the chance to do. It felt nice to be able to clean all of the dirt and grime off of my body. I was surprised to find a set of pajamas outside of the bathroom when I was done. I was even more surprised when they fit. It must have been maternity clothes.

As soon as I walked down the stairs the smell of delicious, hot food hit me at full force and made my stomach growl. It was as if my hunger magnified a thousand times. I immediately spotted the plate of steak.

It was delicious. Probably the tastiest thing that I had ever eaten. Almost as soon as I was done I heard Carlisle calling for me.

I thanked him for the food. He had me lay down on this hospital like bed and then he connected me to some machines.

"So how is Naomi doing?" I asked him.

"I was right. She has a very severe case of pneumonia. But I'm confident that she will be able to recover" he said.

"Thank you Carlisle, really. I mean I just can't thank you enough"

"I just want to help Nessie. That's all"

"Anyway everything looks good with you and your baby" he said.

"Really?" I asked, feeling quite relived. Yet I still had to make sure.

"Yes. You and your baby girl are doing just great" he said with a smile on his face. I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face. A baby girl.

The moment was ruined when I heard several new, and velvet like voices in the house.

**Please Review**


	3. The Loss of a Daughter

**Chapter 3: The Loss of a Daughter**

**Bella's POV**

Pain. Unimaginable pain. Heartbreaking, devastating pain. That's all I have felt for the past 16 years ago. When Edward left me I had thought that would be the most painful thing that I would ever experience in my life. I could not have been more wrong.

16 years ago Edward and I were blessed with something that we had never even imagined was possible. A beautiful, and special baby girl. A baby girl who, despite the fact that her father was a full fledged vampire, had been born completely human. Not a trace of vampire seemed to exist in her.

When I was giving birth to her I had several life threatening complications. Because of this I had to immediately transform into a vampire to be saved.

Renesmee's birth was a blessing to the whole family. She was well loved and well cared for and protected by every member of this family.

About a month after her birth she began to cry more and more often. At first we all thought she had colic but when Carlisle examined her he found her to be perfectly healthy. Yet, my daughter continued to cry. It got to a point where she spent nearly all day and night crying. Well, I think screaming might have been a more accurate discription. Even to a vampire it was ear splitting. She would even start scratching at her throat. I still remember how terrified Edward and I were that she was going to accidentally hurt herself when she would start scratching her throat. Yet when Carlisle examined her again there was nothing physically wrong with her.

Now I would give anything to hear her cry again. Absolutely anything. I didn't even know if she was still alive or not.

I remember the night very very clearly. She was about three months old. We all needed to go hunting badly. I hadn't left my baby's side since I had first hunted three months prior. My thirst was getting to the point of being unbearable by then. So I left Renesmee in a crib that had been set up in one of the guest bedrooms. We had left her alone. I had left my own baby daughter alone. That was the worst and most costly mistake that I had ever made in my life. I should have never left my baby girl alone. Yet I never thought that Jake would be capable of doing something like this. In fact I refused to believe that Jake had any part in the disappearance of my daughter. I refused to believe that he would do something so cruel and heartless.

When we got back the stench of wolf lingered around the house. Whoever had taken her was part of the pack. The wolves had always been against my pregnancy because they thought I was carrying a monster, even thought I knew that was far from the truth. Jake had been even more against my baby then the other wolves had been because he was afraid of what my baby would do to me. But I refused to believe that Jake had anything to do with the disappearance of my daughter. I refused to believe that he would do something so cruel. I refused to believe that he would even be capable of doing something so cruel. It had to be one of the other wolves, it just had to be.

We could never find out the truth though. All of the wolves were gone when we went onto the reservation (treaty be damned). We have searched and searched and searched for our missing girl all of these years. We have never once given up the hope of finding her alive and well. We refused to believe that she was dead. She couldn't be dead. She just couldn't be dead! My daughter couldn't be dead she just couldn't be!

"Bella are you feeling okay?" Edward asked me, even though I was sure he knew _exactly _how I was feeling.

"She would be 16 years old Edward. She would be nearly grown my now" I cried.

"We will find her Bella. I promise. We will find her. No matter how long it takes" Edward vowed. "Anyway the others are waiting for us and wondering what is taking us so long"

"I guess we should go back now" I said reluctantly. Sometimes I just wanted to be alone. To dwell on the very few memories that I had of my daughter. But I knew that Carlisle was expecting us back soon and if we didn't get home soon he would start to worry. It didn't matter that we were all nearly indestructible vampires. He considered us all his children, except for Esme of course, and therefore he tended to worry about us like a father would.

"There you two are!" Emmett boomed. "What were you two doing back there that was taking so long, creating another baby or what?"

Sometimes I really wanted to murder my 'brother'. I really did. But I learned a long time ago that sometimes ignoring him was the best option.

That didn't stop Rosalie from whacking the back of his head though. That made me smirk.

"Wait do you hear that?" Alice asked as we all approached the house. We all stopped for a minute and we listened. We heard the sound of four distinct heartbeats coming from the house.

"That is weird. Very weird. Maybe Carlisle brought some of his patients home?" Esme questioned.

"He has never done that before. Also there is four heartbeats that doesn't make any sense" I said.

Edward remained unusually quiet for some reason. His eyes widened in surprise for some reason.

"What is it Edward?" I asked as we entered the house.

"It's Renesmee. Our daughter. She's here. Carlisle found her"

My mind literally went blank. I could not comprehend the words that Edward had just muttered. They couldn't be true. Could they?

I didn't even think. I just ran. I opened the door to Carlisle's study. Which was also a makeshift hospital room. The first thing I saw was a young, beautiful girl, about 16 years old laying there Her chocolate brown eyes stared right into my golden ones. In that instant I knew. I could feel the connection there. A connection that only a mother and daughter could have. My heart was telling me that she was mine. It was only when I noticed a second heartbeat resonating within her that I finally tore my eyes away from hers and took in the rest of her appearance. My eyes rested on her stomach. She was pregnant. Judging by her appearance I'd have to say that she was about six months along.

What made me even more emotional right now was the fact that she was wearing my pajamas. The very same maternity pajamas that I had been wearing when she was pregnant.

I stared right into her eyes again. Unsure of what to say or what I should do. I wanted to hug her so badly, but I was a stranger to her. But there was nothing I wanted more then to have her in my arms right now.

Then she broke into a smile. If I could cry I would have been in a puddle of tears by now.

"Hi I'm Renesmee, and you are?"

"I'm your mo-err Bella" I quickly corrected myself before I could say my true identity to her. I wanted to tell her, but I could not do that just yet.

"You're really beautiful" she said to me.

"Thank you. So are you" I told her with a huge smile on my face. "So how did you get here? Where are your parents?" I asked. Surely she had a family that was looking for her. Right?

"Really long story. Carlisle is helping me right now and a couple of kids that I take care of. I don't have any parents, or a family, or a place to call home. I'm what they call a street kid. I'm homeless. I've been homeless all of my life"

I actually felt myself go into shock and I didn't even think it was possible for a vampire to go into shock. Homeless? My daughter was homeless? She didn't have a home? Or a family?

I clutched my chest as I actually felt pain for the first time in my vampire life. Maybe it was not a physical pain, but an emotional one. My daughter grew up without the love and care of a home and a family. How could life have treated her so cruelly? Why was she denied love, shelter, and security? The worst part was that it was all my fault that this had happened to her! All my fault! If she had been with her real family she would have always been loved and taken care of.

"Not even my real parents cared about me. I was dumped in a sewer when I was a baby. It's a miracle that I even lived. A sewer. What kind of parent does that to a baby?" her voice had started to break and then she began to cry.

I couldn't help it anymore. I took her into my arms and I hugged her. I hugged as tight as I could as she cried. To my surprise she did not reject the hug, but rather she hugged me back instead.

**I have a question for all of you. Should I do a Jacob POV next so that you can all see what he's been up to all this time? Or would you rather I do some Bella-Nessie bonding in the next chapter? Please let me know in a review! **


	4. Jacob

**So the votes between a Nessie-Bella bonding chapter and a Jacob POV chapter were an even divide. So I flipped a coin. Heads the bonding chapter and tails the Jacob chapter. Well I flipped that coin five times and tails came up every single time. What are the chances of that? Anyway I hope you all enjoy the next chapter.**

**Chapter 4: Jacob**

**Jacob's POV**

I listened to the sound of twigs snapping beneath my paws as I run. I've been in wolf form so long now that being a wolf just seems completely natural to me. If and when I go back to being a human I'm not sure how I would fit in anymore.

It's been 16 years already. 16 years since I broke away from Sam's pack. 16 years that I have been a wolf. 16 years that I have been searching for her.

I never agreed with Sam's decision to get rid of Bella's baby. Not the way he wanted to do it anyway. Sam wanted to kill Bella since she refused to abort that monster spawn that she created with that leech.

I broke away from the pack. Leah, Seth, Quil, and Embry also broke away and together we formed another pack. We were able to stop Sam and the others from attacking.

The Cullens never knew that Sam had been planning an attack. They already had their hands full with Bella and her strange pregnancy. I also didn't want to add any unnecessary stress to Bella.

I never did see the baby when it was born. I refused to see that baby that had nearly killed Bella during the birth. I had heard that she had complications that made her vampire change necessary. That was another thing. I didn't want to see my beautiful, wonderful, smart, and _human _Bella turned into my worst enemy. I didn't want the image of her pale skin and red eyes forever burned in my memory.

So for the next couple of months I stayed away for the Cullen mansion. Then I heard about what Sam and his pack had done.

They had went and kidnapped Bella's newborn daughter. I had been near the Cullen mansion hunting when I overheard them going crazy with worry and how they suspected that it was one of us.

I confronted Sam about it but he said that neither he nor anyone in his pack had committed the crime. It wasn't anyone from my pack either so it didn't make any sense to me.

We knew that the Cullens were going to be angry with us because they thought we had stolen their precious baby. So we left that very same day.

For the next couple of days all I could think of was Bella. She loved that baby so much. I mean, she was willing to die for that baby. I knew that Bella was suffering and I didn't want her to suffer. I wanted her to be happy.

So I made a snap decision that day. I was going to find that baby, no matter how long it took. I was going to find her baby girl. I loved Bella and the very thought of her suffering because of her missing baby girl killed me. All I wanted was for Bella to be happy. It took me a long time to realize that her happiness was with Edward, but when I did finally realize it I accepted it. That baby girl had only made her even happier.

So I wanted to help her restore her happiness, even if it meant spending the rest of my life trying to find her daughter.

There was something else too. Something else driving me to find that baby girl. I didn't know what it was but something in my heart told me that I had to find that girl. I couldn't understand the feeling and I tried to shrug it off at times but it was still there. It always was. It seemed like it would never leave.

After 16 years I'm the only one left from the pack. Sam and Emily had gotten married and started a family of their own. Paul and my sister had also gotten married and started their own family. Even Seth and Leah had imprinted and then subsequently quit phasing.

I went to all of their weddings. Which was a long time ago.

Now for the first time in 16 years I'm back in Washington.

**Please Review**


	5. Cullens

**Chapter 5: Cullens**

**Nessie's POV**

This woman. Bella. I didn't know what to make of her. I felt this really strong connection to her. I didn't understand it but somehow I felt that I could trust her. I didn't want to stop hugging her, but alas I had to let go.

"Well Nessie I see that you have met Bella already" Carlisle said when he came in the room. "Would you like to meet the rest of my family?"

"Yes. I would love to meet your family" If they were anything like he was I wanted to know them.

"Okay well follow me" he said. I did exactly as he said and followed him. In the living room were several extremely beautiful people that I had never met before.

"Nessie this is my wife Esme and these are our kids Edward, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, and of course you already met Bella"

They didn't even have to say anything. Their warm and welcoming smiles said it all.

Then they all took their turns hugging me tightly. This was, without a doubt, the warmest welcome that I had ever received anywhere.

"I found her on the streets along with these two kids that are about two years old. One of them, well she is really sick so they are all going to be staying with us as long as that is okay with all of you. They don't have anywhere to go. They're homeless" Carlisle explained.

"Of course they can stay!" Esme was quickest to stay. "I'm not going to let these three live on the streets by themselves"

"I agree, we can't let them go" Edward said.

"Of course not" Alice said.

"Wait there is one more thing that you should all know" I was sure that they would not want anything to do with me after I told them the truth about myself. I wouldn't want anything to do with me.

"Ness what is it?" Bella asked in concern.

"Well Carlisle wasn't exactly telling the truth 100 percent when he said that he found me on the street. The truth is that I was robbing the pharmacy. I was stealing medicine for Naomi, the sick little girl. Carlisle here, for some reason, decided to help me hide and escape. But you see it is not the first time I've stolen before. I've been doing it since I was five years old. I only take food, water, medicine, and clothes. Just what I need to survive. The Seattle Police Department has been after me for many years now. I'm a wanted criminal"

"Nessie we don't care about that" Bella was quick to say.

"She is right" Edward added. "We will protect you"

Everyone else was quick to agree to those two statements. It was a bit shocking that these people would do this for someone they barely knew.

I sat down on the couch and almost immediately Bella sat right next to me.

There was something about her presence that made me feel safe and protected.

"Nessie why don't you tell me about yourself" she said.

"Not much to say" I told her.

"Oh come on there has to be something. You said you were found in a sewer. Who found you? Do you know?"

I sighed sadly. "Her name was Angie. She was about the same age as us. She found me and she took care of me even though she was homeless as well. She was like a mom to me. She died when I was ten years old"

I started to cry. Thinking about her was extremely painful for me. I really did love her like a mom. Much like I took care of Noah and Naomi she took care of me. She even stole blood for me as she knew about my strange physical need to drink blood.

I felt Bella's arms embrace me. Even she sounded like she was crying, but without shedding any actual tears.

"You really loved her didn't you?" she asked.

"Yeah I did. I mean she used to tell me stories. She used to make me feel better when I was sad. She really was my mother. Then we had a big earthquake hit six years ago and she died because of it"

"Oh Nessie I'm so sorry" she said as she hugged me tighter to her.

"It's okay" I said. "After that I was pretty much on my own"

"Oh God Nessie I'm so sorry about that. You shouldn't have had to go through something like that"

Her cold embrace was oddly comforting. I could see that she really did care about me and love me.

"Nessie any time that you need to talk just know that I am here for you. I will listen to you"

I suddenly felt the need to tell her something else. Something that I had never told anyone.

"Actually Bella there is something else that I want to tell you about. It's about the father of my baby-"

"He didn't rape you did he?! Because if he did I will-"

"No it wasn't that! He would never be capable of doing something that monstrous" I quickly said.

"Oh, okay" she said. "You really scared me for a minute"

I was really touched by her concern. It made me feel cared for.

"His name was Jose. He was my best friend since childhood. Over time we fell madly in love with each other. He was killed by a speeding driver a few months ago-"

"Oh god Nessie. I am so sorry. You should have never had to suffer so much loss" she said.

"It's not just that though. I was there when it happened. I saw him get hit. I held him in my arms as he died. I have never told anyone this before and I-" I could not even finish my sentence. I started crying as the rush of memories overwhelmed me. Watching the love of my life die in in front of me. Holding him as he died in my arms...no words can describe the pain that I felt.

Bella held onto me as I cried and let my emotions spill out. Oddly enough her comforting embrace was all that I needed as I cried. She held me and comforted me like a mother would do with her child.

"It wasn't until about a month later that I realized I was pregnant with his baby" I said.

"Nessie I-"

"It's okay" I said as I wiped the tears from my eyes. "It's just hard that's all. Sometimes I still can't believe that he's gone"

She just hugged me once more.

**Please Review**


	6. A Special Family

**Chapter 6: Special Family**

**Nessie's POV**

I cried and cried for awhile. I eventually cried myself to sleep. When I woke up it was already morning. Right away I realized that I was in a nice, warm and cozy bed. The blankets that engulfed me kept me nice and warm despite the storm that was raging outside.

If there is one thing that I hated about Washington is that it always rained. When you're homeless it kind of sucks. Okay, there is no _kind of _about it. It really does suck when it's pouring non stop and you have no place warm and dry to stay. It's the number one reason why I have had the cold and flu ten times more then the average person.

My heart tripled in speed when I realized that there was someone else in the room.

"I'm sorry Nessie, I didn't mean to scare you" Edward said apologetically. "I just came to check on you"

"Well next time can you like make some noise or something? You nearly gave me a heart attack"

"I'm sorry. Anyway, are you okay? Do you need anything?" he asked me.

"Maybe a glass of water" I said as I realized how dry my throat was.

He left the room and came back a minute later with a glass filled to the brim with water. I swallowed half of the water in just a few seconds.

"Thank you" I said as I set the cup down on the nearby stand. "So you're Edward, right?" I just wanted to make sure that I memorized the names of all the members of the family.

"Yes" he answered. "So Nessie, you've really been homeless your entire life?" he asked me, his voice sounded very sad.

"Yeah, I have been. I never did have a place to call home. You know what really sucks? It's the fact that the rest of society views us homeless kids as nothing but pieces of trash. We're not valued as people at all"

"Nessie that is just nonsense. Of course you're a valuable person. Don't you ever forget that. You're not a piece of trash" he said.

"That's not what the rest of society thinks. I mean I've heard it all. My friends and I have been called trash, scum, good for nothing, burdens to society, troublemakers. I mean, we're brushed aside as if we don't matter at all. I mean, they treat us all like rats. We're hated. We're looked down upon"

"Well society is wrong!" Edward stated firmly. "You're situation does not determine your worth a person. You can't help the fact that you've been in this situation your entire life. You can't control the fact that you're homeless. It doesn't take away from who you are personally. You're still a good person. I mean, someone else took you on, just like you took on two little kids. Obviously homelessness doesn't make you a bad person. So have worth. It's just too bad that society can't recognize it"

"You really think so?" I asked him. I had never heard someone say such things about homeless people. I have only heard the polar opposite.

"Nessie I don't _think _so. I _know _so" Edward said.

I smiled. His words touched me in a way that made me feel like maybe I was valued. That maybe people really have been wrong about me my whole life.

I tried to get up but I was having some trouble so he helped me. As soon as I was up I hugged him hard. I was sure that I caught him off guard. But he hugged me in return.

By the time that I went downstairs there was already a plate of pancakes waiting for me at the kitchen table.

"There you are Nessie, we were wondering when you would wake up" Carlisle said with a smile.

"What time is it?" I asked as I sat down at the table and started eating.

"It's only 8:15" he said. "We've been awake for awhile" he said.

"So how are my kids doing?" I remembered him saying that Naomi had a severe case of pneumonia.

"Well Naomi has shown some improvement already. I have her hooked up to an IV and a breathing mask. She is doing better now that she is breathing easier. Noah is with Rosalie right now. Rosalie loves babies and little kids so she is busy playing with him right now"

"Where is everyone else?" I asked curiously.

"We're all here" I heard Bella say.

I literally jumped when I heard her voice. These people really need to learn how to make some noise to let others know that they're here. They really were all there. Even Rosalie with Noah.

"So are you enjoying breakfast Nessie? I wasn't sure what to make you" Esme said.

"It's delicious. Than you Esme. You're all too kind. Really you are"

"We just want to help you Nessie. We want to help you and those two kids of yours. We don't like that you're homeless and we want to change that" Carlisle said.

"Wait, what do you mean?" I asked him, curiously.

"Well when you were asleep we were discussing somethings. I guess, what we want to ask is if you want to live with us?" Carlisle asked.

Whoa. I was shocked to say the least. I had not been expecting that at all. I was so thrown off guard that I didn't even know what to say.

"Really? You all want me here?" I asked.

"Of course we do Nessie" Esme was the one to answer. "We want to give you and those kids a home. We want to help you. We don't care if you've had problems with the law either. We can help you and we want to help you"

I smiled the biggest smile that I had smiled in a long time. They really were a special family.

"I would love that" I said. "Thank you so much-" before I could even finish my sentence I suddenly found myself in a sea of hugs. Some of them hugging me so tight that it was even hard to breathe sometimes. How could they get so happy over me? A pregnant stranger nonetheless? I didn't know and I didn't care.

I spent the rest of the morning with them. The girls insisted on dressing me up. Don't ask me how but somehow when Alice went to the mall she managed to find fancy clothes, like Prada, in maternity. It all felt really weird to me. But I enjoyed it.

I was so happy. Happier then words could possibly describe. I couldn't stop thinking about happy I was and how good the Cullens were being to me.

Unfortunately I forgot to pay attention to where I was going. As I was walking down the stairs I missed a step and fell. Luckily I managed to grab onto the rail, but not without accidentally smacking the side of my head on the wall and my wrist was also hurting as well.

I let out a stream of profanities and curse words in Spanish. I ranted and raved in Spanish. Basically I said a bunch of things that are very unfitting for a young lady. All in Spanish. I have this tendency to revert to Spanish when I'm upset.

When I was done I felt extremely embarrassed. I felt a sense of relief when I saw the confused expressions on their faces. Good. They didn't understand a single thing I said.

Then I happened to glance at Edward. He glared at me angrily with his arms folded across his chest. His entire stance screamed 'angry'.

I was actually a bit scared. Please someone tell me that Edward doesn't speak Spanish and didn't understand every single word I just said?

**Please Review**


	7. Blood

**Chapter 7: Blood**

**Nessie's POV**

There was nothing but pure silence for a minute. I could still feel Edward's eyes boring holes into my body. Whenever I glanced at him I was met with his furious stare.

Bella was the one to break the silence.

"Nessie you speak Spanish?" she asked me happily.

"Yeah I speak Spanish fluently. I started learning it when I was maybe four years old" I explained.

"Well your voice sounds very beautiful when you speak Spanish. Edward speaks Spanish too you know"

Fear confirmed. "Of course he does" I could hear the little bit of fear in my own voice.

"And there is nothing beautiful at all about what she said" Edward seethed. "Every single word that passed her lips were curse words and profanities. Words that I never want to hear coming from her lips ever again" Edward's fists were balled in anger. His last comments had been aimed directly at me.

"Okay I'm sorry" I said. "I just have this habit of speaking Spanish when I'm upset"

"Well just please work on that" he said.

"So Nessie you're bilingual?" Carlisle asked me curiously. "How did you learn to speak Spanish?"

"Actually I'm trilingual if you count American Sign Language. As for how I learned Spanish? Well there are quite a few Hispanic communities around here. I've always liked hanging out with the people that lived in them. My baby's father lived in one of them. He was four years old when he and his family immigrated here illegally from Mexico. They wanted to live somewhere wetter and colder so they chose here rather then California. Anyway, I used to hang out with him and his family a lot. It really helped with the whole Spanish thing"

"and how did you learn sign language?" Carlisle asked me. Again, sounding very curious.

"Well I met a couple of deaf kids on the streets when I was little. They only used sign language. I'm not sure how it happened but I was able to pick up the language pretty easily. My brain is weird, I think there is something wrong with me. I mean, I can learn and understand concepts at least ten times faster then a normal person, if not more. I think faster then most people. My brain just works really fast. I know I'm a freak-"

"Nessie you are not a freak! Don't ever say that about yourself again!" Bella scolded.

"Well I'm definitely not normal. That's for sure" That's without even mentioning the blood thirst part. Speaking of which it had been a while since I last drank blood and I was starting to feel thirsty again, but I wasn't sure how I was supposed to get it now. I scratched my throat as I felt the familiar burn in my throat.

"Ness?" Edward says, giving me this strange look.

"Yes?" I said.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"Yes" I answered. Why would he ask that?

Later on when I was walking through the house a familiar scent. Blood. It smelled mouth watering. It made the burn in my throat worse, as the scent of blood usually did.

I opened the door and was surprised to find a section of the room filled with bloodbags. I got one of the bags. Just as I was about to open it someone's voice stopped me.

"Nessie what are you doing?" Carlisle asked me, staring curiously at the blood bag in my hands.

"Nnootthing I'mm ssorry" I stuttered nervously. I threw the bag the down and ran straight past Carlisle. I didn't know what I was more ashamed by: Carlisle almost catching me drink blood or the fact that it was one of his bloodbags I was about to drink"

I really was a freak.

**Please Review**


	8. Action

**Chapter 8: Action**

**Nessie's POV**

Time went by rather quickly with my newfound family. Words could not even begin to describe how happy I was to finally have a family. A place to call home. I was surrounded by people that seemed to actually value me as a person.

They all treated me like family. They didn't care at all that I was just some stranger kid that lived on the streets all of my life. They didn't care that I was a wanted criminal. They didn't even care that I was pregnant. They just took me in without even caring what kind of baggage I had with me.

As for Noah and Naomi, well they were welcomed with open arms. The Cullens loved them and they loved the Cullens. All I knew is that for the first time in a long time I felt like I really was a part of a family.

I woke up one morning with a shooting pain in my abdomenen. It was one of the most painful things I had ever felt in my life. I could feel my baby girl moving around so I assumed everything was fine. I was seven months pregnant now so I still had two months left before I gave birth.

When I was absolutely certain that I was fine I got out of bed. I walked down the flight of stairs where I found the rest of the family waiting for me.

"Hey Nessie" Alice began. "We were wondering if you could leave for the day"

'"What? Why?" I asked, the confusion was evident in my voice.

"Oh you'll find out later" she said a bit mischievously.

The knowing looks on the rest of the Cullen's faces told me that they all knew exactly what was going on.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"Oh nothing" Bella said, but I could see right through her. There was definitely something going on.

"Listen Nessie" Carlisle said. "We do need you to leave for the day. I'm going to give you some money for cab of bus fare and any other expenses. Go enjoy yourself, just be back by 4pm and not a minute earlier. Understand?"

"Yeah sure" I said.

I gathered up my belongings, a purse and cell phone that they had given me, and left. I walked to the nearest bus stop and waited. As I waited I felt another really sharp pain in my stomach. I didn't think much of it though. I got on the bus and paid my fare. I already had a few places in mind that I wanted to go to. I also wanted to avoid the areas where I'm really well known. I didn't want the police coming after me now.

What I really wanted to do was shop for baby stuff. Carlisle had given me $500, which for some absurd reason they considered chump change. As the day went by the pains continued to get worse and worse. I started to wonder if I should just go back already, but I decided not too. It was too early. I had been specifically told not to go back home until 4pm.

I looked at my watch and realized that it was only 12pm. I would still have to wait. When I was done with the stores that I had wanted to go to I decided to risk going further into Seattle where I was more likely to be recognized.

I breathed a huge sigh of relief when no one immediately recognized me when I got off of the bus. I stopped an ice cream parlor and purchased some ice cream. I nearly doubled over in pain when I sat down at a park bench to eat the ice cream. I was starting to get worried that something was wrong.

"Hey! It's her!" I heard someone scream. I turned around and immediately panicked when I saw that it was a cop. Oh hell!

I got up and ran as fast as I could. I definitely was not able to run as fast as I used to be able to. I was even slower then I was just one short month ago. That didn't stop me from giving it a try though. I refused to get arrested. I had never gotten caught before and I don't plan on changing that any time soon.

Outrunning the police definitely used to be a lot easier, now it was anything but easy. The pain only made this more complicated as well. The pain was enough to nearly make me almost fall over in pain a few times.

I was able to find places to hide a few times. Yet somehow I kept getting discovered. I looked at my watch and realized that I had been running for approximately three hours now. It was already 4pm. The time that the Cullens had wanted me to come back.

I found an abandoned building to hide in. Lucky for me I was sure that the police hadn't seen me come in. All I suddenly felt like I had no energy at all. So I sat down while I tried to decide what the best thing to do would be. I felt another, sharp stabbing pain in my abdomen.

Then I realized something else. My legs felt unusually wet. Not just sweat, but it was like I had peed myself, which I knew that I had not done.

Could this mean that I was in labor already? But it was too soon! I still had two months to go! The pain was getting really bad. It was so bad that I could not even get up to move. I looked for my phone only to realize that I did not have my phone on me. Great. Just great. Now I can't even call anyone to tell them what was happening. All I could do was sit there in pain as the hours passed.

Soon it was already 8pm. I was tired, hungry, thirsty, and in extreme pain.

I heard someone opening the door followed by a voice that sounded oddly like Carlisle's calling my name frantically.

"I'm over here" I said, weakly.

Almost instantly he was by my side hugging me. "Nessie you had us all scared to death young lady! W-"

"Carlisle I think something is wrong. I've been in a lot of pain all day and it's only gotten worse"

"Pain? Where?" he asked, going to doctor mode almost immediately.

"My stomach" I said. "It's really bad"

"Oh no. This is not good" he said.

"What is it?" I asked him, sounding equally worried as he did.

"Nessie I think you're in labor. Why didn't you call me and tell me that something was wrong sooner?" he asked me.

"I didn't think about it I guess. But it's too soon for the baby to be born. I mean, I'm only 7 months pregnant" I said, tears falling out of my eyes from the pain.

"That's what has me worried. Your labor is premature-"

I screamed out in pain as the worst shooting pain hit me.

Almost immediately Carlisle started to remove my pants and my underwear. "Nessie I'm sorry but I'm going to have to exam you right here and see how far along your labor is. You might not have a choice but to deliver right here"

He took his time examining me down there. The worried look on his face grew even more worried looking. Which naturally made me even worried.

"Nessie, premature birth isn't the only problem that you have now. The baby is in a breech position"

"I don't understand. What does that mean?" I asked him.

"Typically when babies are born they come out head first. When a baby is in a breech position it is any position other then head first. From what I can see your baby is presenting herself feet first. Right now it looks like she is stuck. I'm going to have to perform an emergency c section to get her out safely"

This was not good.

**Please Review**


	9. Emergency

**Chapter 9: Emergency**

"What are we going to do?" I asked Carlisle desperately.

"I am going to get you back home as fast as possible where I will perform the surgery. The house is closer then the hospital is, and I have all the necessary equipment that I will need" Carlisle explained as he lifted me as if I were as light as a feather and carried me to the car. "Besides that you're more likely to be recognized at the hospital.

I tried to ignore the pain as best as I could, but I was not having any luck. I was also extremely worried about the baby as well. I really hoped that she was okay! I would die if anything happened to my little girl!

In all it took about ten minutes to get home. Immediately Carlisle got me out of the car and carried me into the house. Right away the first thing I noticed was that the house had been completely decorated. The color pink was the dominant color. There was also a banner that read _It's A Girl! _I also noticed an abundance of food, cake, and also presents. There were even games. Now it made sense why they wanted me to leave in the first place. They had been planning on throwing me a surprise baby shower. Even through all the pain I could not help but feel happy that they had even bothered to go through so much trouble for me.

Carlisle took me upstairs and placed me on the operating table in that hospital-like room that he had. The first thing he did was inject me with a very strong pain killer.

"Carlisle where is everybody?" I asked when I finally realized that there was no one else home.

"They're all out looking for you" he said. "We were all very worried about you since you had not returned yet. Thinking back now, I realize that it wasn't such a good idea to let you leave unsupervised like that. Especially being pregnant and wanted. That was our mistake. I'm sorry"

"It's okay. I forgive you" I said to him.

"Nessie I'm going to start doing the operation right now. I suggest that you close your eyes until I'm done" he explained.

I did as I was told. I closed my eyes. I was amazed that I could not feel any pain. I could feel him opening me up and I could also feel pressure where his hands were inside of me.

"Nessie I got your daughter out" Carlisle said. I opened my eyes and saw a very very small baby girl in Carlisle's arms. She looked so small, so fragile, so breakable. I wanted to do anything that I could to protect that small baby girl. My daughter. I felt an overwhelming urge to protect my defenseless baby.

As I reached out for her Carlisle pushed me back. "I'm sorry Nessie. I can't let you hold her just yet. She needs to go into an incubator. She is not breathing well on her own and needs to be hooked up to a ventilation device right away as well. Also I still need to stitch you back up" he explained to me.

He came back a few minutes later and started stitching me up.

"Carlisle is she going to be okay?" I asked, I wasn't worried about my own well being. I was worried about my daughter's.

"For now it's hard to say" Carlisle said. "I'm doing the best I can to take care of her and make sure that she gets better fast. But with premature babies it's not that easy. I'm sorry"

I started to cry.

**Please Review**


	10. Baby Girl

**Chapter 10: Baby Girl**

**Nessie's POV**

Carlisle had advised me to stay still since I had just had a cesarean section but I didn't want to listen. I wanted to see my daughter. My baby girl who I loved and cared for more then anything in this world. I wanted to know that she was going to be okay. If she didn't make it I didn't know what I was going to do with myself.

I closed my eyes and I quickly fell asleep. I woke up a few hours later to a soft crying noise. Somehow I just knew that it was my baby girl. So without even thinking about it I got up slowly and carefully and made my way over to her room.

As soon as I saw her I started crying. She looked so small and fragile as if any little thing could break her. Her fragile nature was amplified by the incubator and the ventilation device that was hooked up to her. In my life I had never felt so useless before. I wanted to make her suffering go away. I wanted to make sure that she lived. That she would be okay. I didn't care about myself anymore. All I cared about was protecting the fragile life that I had created. There was a tube coming out of her mouth. I assumed that was giving her all the nutrients that she needed.

I just sat there and watched as she continued to cry. During that time I also noticed that the Cullens were nowhere to be found. I wondered what on Earth it was that they could be doing at this time. When I looked at the clock I saw that it was only two in the morning. Don't these people ever sleep? Oh well. The only good thing is that Carlisle wasn't here to tell me to go rest. I was perfectly happy just being around my baby girl.

Without thinking I gently reached in and touched my baby girl. Touching her only made her even more real to me.

I cried as I stroke my little girl's skin softly. It pained me to have to listen to her cry and not be able to do anything about it. I had hoped that stroking her softly would soothe her but it didn't.

As more time passed her crying only increased in intensity. I couldn't figure out why and that frustrated me. She had what looked like a feeding tube connected to her so I was sure that it wasn't hunger.

Then I noticed something odd. She was scratching her throat. No baby ever did that. I thought about it long and hard as I tried to figure out why she was doing that.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. She was like me. She inherited whatever condition I had that required me to drink blood. Her throat must feel like it's on fire right now. I knew that feeling all too well.

I didn't hesitate to do something about it. I quickly went through the gifts that I was supposes to get at my surprise baby shower. I hoped that one of my gifts was bottles. I was in luck. I tore open the pack of bottles that was in one of my gifts and then I went to sterilize one of them.

I went and got one of the bags of the blood that the Cullens kept in storage for some strange reason. I was already all too familiar with where they were stored. Luckily they didn't seem to notice that several of their bags of blood had gone missing.

I poured all the blood into the bottle before discarding the bag.

I wasn't sure if this was a bad idea or not but I didn't see any other way to properly feed her what she needed. I carefully and ever so gently picked her up. She was still crying and it broke my heart to hear. I put the bottle close close to her mouth and it didn't take long before she was easily and eagerly drinking from it.

Amber I decided in that moment would be her name. It seemed fitting.

"Nessie what are you doing?!" Carlisle shouted behind me and scared the crap out of me.

I spun around and faced him. His anger was immediately replaced with shock when he saw what I was feeding Amber. It looks like I have a lot of explaining to do.

Please Review


End file.
